bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Factory (Hypno1337)
The Factory is a massive building capable of creating ships, aircraft or land vehicles to attack bloons and/or to help you in other ways. You can also install alien technology into this thing. How to use it. It's capable of making aircraft anywhere as long as it has a high ceiling. It's capable of making land vehicles anywhere unless the building has a full body of water surrounding it (yes, the factory can be built on water and land). It has to be very close to or partially in a body of water for it to make boats or simular things. Once it's placed it's ready to start making stuff (obviously). Unlike almost every other thing in BTD this has it's own customised GUI at the bottom so this can work. It features a lot of upgrade paths and drop-down lists for the many buildable things that this has to offer. Once you have the resources and you want to actually use the Factory, the drop down lists each contain different units. some drop-down lists may be disabled due to terrain problems e.g if you're not close enough to a body of water the list of boats will be disabled. Said drop down lists will gain more things as you upgrade the Factory. Actually making a unit is as simple as just selecting something from the drop-down and pressing "build". After a set amount of time (depending on the unit) the unit will spawn very close to the factory on any valid terrain. You can click the things built and they once again will have a special gui. You can set patrol zones, targeting priorities, tell it to fire at a specific target, tell it to move to a location and so forth. You can even take direct control of a unit (only 1 at a time) allowing for you to fully steer it, aim and fire using the arrow keys (or wasd) and the mouse (other keys may get involved depending on how many attacks the thing has). With the exception of direct control you can select multiple units at once. Units can also be upgraded. Near the "build" button used for making units, there is an upgrade button. Once the upgrade is done all units of that type will be upgraded as will any bought in future (only those made in that factory however). All units can be upgraded to a level equal to the level of the factory they were made in. (Specifically the path that the unit is associated with, so if the factory is level 3 in the Land path but only level 2 in the Sea path then any land unit it makes can be up to level 3 but sea units can only be level 2). The paths can all go up to level 3 but only 1 path can be level 4 Base stats It has a fairly slow build speed and no real defenses. It can only build some fairly basic but cheap units. Health: 250 Size: Massive (about the size of a TOTMG, however it takes up more space). New buildable units: Hunter M1 Drone M1 Raptor - 43 Path 1: Land Upgrade 1: Economical advantage A higher budget for more efficient machines can save a lot of resources in the long run. All units made at this factory cost 5% less. The Factory can now produce: Air Cutter V1C Hunter M2 Strike THN The upgrade costs £3,500. Upgrade 2: Loaders More resources towards the factory and what it produces means you can build more advanced ground units and fit them with a better loading system. Land Units made at this factory reload 10% faster. Non-land units from this factory reload 5% faster. This factory can now produce: Aura Cutter V2C Hunter M3 Smash THN Upgrade 3 Upgrade 4 If a land unit is destroyed you can now repair it for 25% of what it would cost to make a new one. It now gets an additional ??? You can now build an extremely powerful land unit. New unit: Path 2: Air Upgrade 1 Upgrade 2 Upgrade 3 Upgrade 4 If an aircraft is destroyed you can now repair it for 25% of what it would cost to make a new one. It now gets an additional ??? You can now build an extremely powerful aircraft unit. New unit: HYPNO H.A.R.S.H (but a "monkey version", for obvious reasons). Path 3: Sea Upgrade 1 Upgrade 2 Upgrade 3 Upgrade 4 If a boat is destroyed you can now repair it for 25% of what it would cost to make a new one. It now gets an additional ??? You can now build an extremely powerful ship. New unit: Path 4: Alien Alien units cover all 3 unit types and they can be very strong and interesting. Upgrades for this path and the units tend to be more costly however. Upgrade 1 The factory can be given highly experimental alien tech. This can let it start producing alien-class vehicles on most terrains. Alien type vehicles made here gain +10% max health. The factory can now build: MT Artillery AMP JET Plas Carrier This upgrade costs £7,500 Upgrade 2 Upgrade 3 Upgrade 4 TO BE COMPLETED This could (and will) take a while... Category:Towers